


Breaking loose

by takktakktakk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Breasts, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lap Sex, Overstimulation, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takktakktakk/pseuds/takktakktakk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel and Misha... break loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking loose

They don’t know exactly how long they’ve been at it by now. Maybe minutes, maybe hours. They have absolutely no fucking idea, and neither of them seems to care a bit. The only thing that matters to them right now is that they’re kissing. Danneel and Misha, kissing, making out, fucking each other’s mouths with their tongues and both seeming extremely willing to go on forever with this, like it’s the best thing they’ve ever done in their lives. Maybe it is. 

They’re right there, in Danneel and Jensen’s living room, Misha sitting in a black leather recliner with his legs wide spread and Danneel positioned on his lap. The plan was to have a nice evening between the three of them; dinner, chatting, wine, maybe a movie. And, long story short; Misha got to their house a bit too early, Jensen was still out picking up some groceries, and… Well, a few glasses of wine and not a single person blocking the palpable tension that had been in the air between them for a long time now – what the hell does one think would come out of that combination?

They both started to get really desperate. Misha’s cock was straining in his pants and Danneel’s panties were soaking at this point and kissing was just _not enough_ anymore. They were both out of breath and finally Misha pulled away, only to look right at Danneel’s lust-blown eyes and slipped his hand under her deliciously short black leather skirt.

Misha moaned at the feeling of Danneel’s wet panties. He circled two of his fingers at her clit through the fabric for a while and got Danneel helplessly whimpering with the action. He let her ride his hand for a few moments before he helped her to pull off the panties. They were soaking, the originally light-blue fabric turned dark-blue with Danneel’s dripping juices, and Misha’s mouth went dry at the sight of them. He put the panties in his mouth, moaned out loud and started sucking the delicious taste of Danneel out of them. If even possible, Danneel was getting even wetter at the sight of it. Misha grabbed the panties with both of his hands and started licking, sucking and actually _eating_ them with earnest, burying his nose in the lace, moaning ever so loud like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted in his entire life.

After he had licked every last taste of Danneel out of the fabric, he put the panties back in his mouth and pointed her to stand up. “Sit on the chair and spread your legs. Need to get more of that pussy”, words a bit muffled by the wet panties in his mouth.

Danneel moaned loud, let Misha stand up, sat in the recliner, spread her legs as wide as possible and watched as Misha went on his knees and positioned himself between her legs. He lifted up her skirt, smelled her pussy and moaned at the smell.

“You smell so fucking good. Your pussy smells so fucking good. But it tastes even better”, he whispered and immediately dove to lick her clit.

Danneel screamed. It felt so fucking good, Misha’s hot tongue on the most sensitive part of her, licking and tasting her like he was a starving man. Then Misha pulled the panties off of his mouth and stuck them deep into Danneel’s pussy until they couldn’t be seen anymore. Then he went back to eating her out, with loud slurping sounds and moans.

She lost track of time. She had absolutely no fucking idea of how long it went on. The only thing she knew was that Misha had buried his face in between her legs and was eating her out like crazy. Pussy juices were streaming down his face, he was absolutely fucking soaked, just like Danneel’s pussy. Then, suddenly, he replaced his mouth with his nose and started thrusting against her clit with it. He was _fucking Danneel with his nose,_ so fast, so hard, occasionally breathing in and his nostrils were clogged with her juices. He was _breathing in her pussy juices._ And that was enough to make Danneel come, screaming, creaming Misha’s face with her juices even more. And then Misha went back to eating her out, licking and sucking her and tasting every last taste of her.

After a while Danneel started whimpering and fisted her hands in Misha’s hair, trying to pull his face away from between her legs, her clit getting uncomfortably sensitive. But Misha didn’t pull away or even stop licking her, not for a second. Instead he just increased his pace, starting to eat her out even more enthusiastically than earlier.

“Misha, _please!_ I can’t… I can’t…. Ah… Ah… Misha, pleas-“

“Quiet, babe. I’m hungry”, Misha quietly breathed lips against her pussy and continued eating her out. Danneel cried out, legs trembling like crazy from all the overstimulation, desperately trying to pull the man away, but Misha kept his face in place and sucked Danneel’s sensitive clit hard as he thrust one single finger into her pussy.

Danneel was sensitive, _so so fucking sensitive_ and she couldn’t help moaning and crying out continuously as Misha wouldn’t let go of her clit even for a second. And now he was thrusting his finger in between her folds, rolling the panties in her soaking wet pussy, hitting her g-spot. It all felt amazing, frustrating, _too much_ and still _not enough._

She came, for the second time, on Misha’s tongue. Misha hummed in pleasure, licked her and drank down her juices once again. He removed his finger from her pussy and just as she was about to let out a sigh of relief, Misha grabbed both of her thighs and without pulling his face away for even a second, he dragged her forward so her pussy covered his face completely. Danneel screamed – her cries could probably be heard outside the house, but Misha didn’t seem to care the least. He sealed his mouth over her pussy and sucked, licked, thrust his tongue in between her folds, licking the utterly soaked and ruined panties in there, pulled his tongue out, and started kissing her clit with loud, wet sounds and moans.

Danneel was actually crying by now, tears streaming down her face, it was all just too much and she couldn’t take it and yet she just wanted _more and more and more._ She was yelling so much that her voice would be very likely gone by the end of the day. She didn’t know if she wanted to pull away or thrust her pussy even more into Misha’s face, but clearly she didn’t have a choice: Misha was strongly holding her thighs in place.

The third orgasm took over her. She came shuddering, screaming, and didn’t even know how to react when Misha still wouldn’t let her go. She felt so high at this point, her whole body shaking, clit more sensitive than ever. She glanced at the man on his knees in front of her. Misha’s eyes were closed, a determined look on his face.

“Misha…”

“Shhhh, baby. I’m in the middle of my dinner”, Misha whispered as he kissed her clit tenderly. Then, out of a sudden, he pulled away a bit, gathered some saliva in his mouth, and spit into her pussy. Both of them cried out, and then Misha dove back to licking her, spreading the saliva into her. Then he started rubbing his face on her pussy, spreading her juices all over his forehead, nose, eyelashes, cheeks, lips, beard, chin. His whole face was glistening, and then he took her clit into his mouth the final time. She screamed and came, draining herself on his face for the forth time.

Then, _finally,_ he pulled back and reached into Danneel’s pussy and pulled the panties out of it. They were soaked all over now, dripping continuously. And then Misha put them above his mouth, squeezed and drank down the huge puddle that dripped out of them. He just didn’t seem to get enough of her juices.

“Mmm, babe. You really do taste delicious”, Misha hummed. Then he motioned her to stand up. She did, and Misha sat in the chair, spreading his legs wide, and pulling his cock out of his slacks and boxers. It was continuously leaking and almost purple at this point.

“C’mere”, he whispered, and Danneel climbed on his lap, tiredly smiling. They kissed for a few minutes, deep and slow, and then Misha panted, “Want you to ride me.”

Danneel moaned and nodded. She lift herself enough to position herself right and then, slowly, sank down onto Misha’s cock. They both moaned out loud in unison. As Danneel was about to start moving, Misha stopped her.

“Take the shirt off”, he breathed. Danneel complied, throwing her shirt away, exposing her milk-white skin and huge, perfect round tits in her white bra. Then she started to ride him.

Misha just stared at her for a while, then he finally reached out and started squeezing her tits. She moaned, increasing the pace. He put his mouth on the right tit, kissing it, then taking it out of the cup and started sucking her nipple. He sucked it for a while, then put it back in the cup and did the same thing for the other one.

“Fucking love your tits”, he moaned. “So full. So fucking big and delicious. Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Amazing pussy and delicious fucking tits. Fuck yeah, faster, babe. Ride me faster, baby. Let those huge titties bounce on my face.”

She was riding him like an animal, moaning ever so loudly, and then Misha just buried his face in between her tits, started kissing and sucking, and slipped two fingers in between Danneel’s legs to rub her clit. It took them both only a few more bounces and then they were coming, moaning, yelling, heavily breathing. Misha clung to Danneel’s nipple with his mouth as he shot his load inside her, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt her convulsing around him. The orgasm was so intense and seemed to never stop.

After they were finally coming down from their highs, Misha let go of Danneel’s nipple and clit and reached out to seal her mouth with his own. They kissed leisurely for a long time. Then Misha pulled back and asked her to stand up.

“Better make sure to not to leave any evidences”, he smirked, fell onto his knees and once more dove to lick her pussy. He locked his lips flush with it and started slurping his come out of it, wet noises and Danneel’s cries filling the room, moaning at the taste of his jizz mixing with her juices. He felt so full already, this being the fifth time he was eating her out within a very short amount of time and now he was also drinking down his own come, but it was all just _so fucking delicious_ and he couldn’t get enough.

Finally he pulled back and glanced up. Danneel was looking down at him with a smile so bright it could light up the whole house.

“We should do this again sometime.”

“That is very hard to say no to.”

“I don’t see a reason why you should.”

Misha smiled, sighed, stood up, and gave a quick peck on her lips before they both started to zip up and put back on their clothes. Finally, the only piece of clothing on the floor was a pair of panties, completely soaked with drying pussy juices.

“I guess I should go get a new pair to put on”, Danneel laughed. “Why don’t you take care of those?”

She flashed him a mischievous smile as she left the room. Misha huffed out a laugh and glanced at the panties.

 

At the end of the evening they were all three sitting on the couch watching a film with glasses of wine in their hands, and some of them may or may not have been wearing clean panties, and some of them may or may not have had an originally light-blue colored piece of said clothing hidden in their slacks pocket.


End file.
